Home
by shslmidget
Summary: [NozoEri][One-Shot] "It's been so long since I've heard those words…"


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the anime, Love Live! School Idol Project. I do not own anything affiliated with the Love Live! franchise. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

In a peaceful and cozy apartment, bright turquoise orbs reflected the beautiful images of falling sakura petals. Long, dark violet hair, tied in double-low ponytails flowed to the rhythm of the calm, warm breeze. The girl stared out of the open window, savoring the tranquil scene before her. As the petals slowly descended to the concrete ground below, she couldn't help but smile as they seemed to dance elegantly like ballerinas. "A lot has happened the past year..." She said to herself in a breathy whisper. Spring had come back once more and indeed a lot has happened for our mischievous second-year. Not only was she able to overcome her sheltered and timid personality, she was able to reach out to someone – for once in her life, she was able to make a true friend.

* * *

"I can't believe that we already have homework." The miko groaned, head lowering as her shoulders slumped in discouragement. A depressing aura emitted from the purple-headed student as she exited Otonokizaka High's gates with her best friend, Eri.

"We are second-years now, after all," She gave Nozomi a meek smile; "the increase of our workload is to be expected."

"Still, on the _first_ day?" Nozomi let a weary sigh escape her lips.

The Russian beauty gently placed a hand on her friend's head, running her fingers through the soft violet locks, making an attempt to give her an encouraging pet, "Now, now, cheer up" She started, "It's not that bad. How about we go to your house to work on it? Two heads are better than one, right? The homework might take all night, would it be alright for me to sleep over?" It was then that Eri realized she had never visited Nozomi's home before. They would normally go to her house or work at a library.

"My house…?"

"Ah – I didn't mean to be so forceful!"

"No, no, it's fine! Now, let's go~ the faster we get this finished, the faster I get to reward myself with a treat!"

She patiently watched as Nozomi bent down to pick up a potted plant off of the floor, revealing a key underneath. The fortune-teller seemed to hesitate as she inserted the key into the door knob, turning it to unlock the door. It had been a while since another had stepped into her house. Because of her very isolated life as a young child, she never really had any friends to bring over – guests to welcome.

"*Ojamashimasu…" The Russian bowed her head slightly before proceeding into the apartment. "Are your parents still at work?"

Nozomi's facial expression was quick to change at the question. Her usual cheerfulness seemed to dissipate into the air. Nevertheless, being the person that she was, she forced a smile onto her face, though, "I usually live alone. My parents are rarely home due to their work," She kept her head down as she took off her shoes, "It's been like this since I was a kid so I've pretty much gotten used to it! Besides, I get a lot of freedom!"

Eri was definitely not buying her friend's façade. Over the last year, she was able to observe her friend's behaviour. Whenever Nozomi appeared to be troubled, she would be quick to put up a front to keep others from worrying.

It was always like this.

It pained her to see Nozomi in such a state. In many indirect ways, Nozomi had done so much for her. This time, she wanted to be the one to help. But what could she do? She was cold, harsh, and awkward. If anything, she'd just make matters worse.

Hours ticked by, and the blonde could barely concentrate on her work as all she could do was worry over the girl in front of her. Somehow, she'd managed to get the majority of it done. She set her books down, feeling a slight accomplishment.

A soft growling noise abruptly resounded throughout the silent room. Nozomi peeked up from her books only to see a flustered Eri holding her stomach. She tilted her head upwards to look at the clock hanging on the wall, "This late already? How about I make you some dinner?" The blonde nodded cutely at her offer, "Speaking of dinner…I think I'm running out of ingredients. I'll go run to the store quickly." The purplenette stood up and made her way out the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

When Nozomi left, the Russian began to clear the table they had worked at, making sure to keep their notes organized. She went into the kitchen to wash her hands and set the table. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable Nozomi's dinnerware was; pig kettle, kitty plates, panda and pocky-styled chopsticks. She grabbed the things that she assumed they would need for eating and placed them neatly onto the table. Just as she finished, Nozomi walked through the door, four grocery bags in haul. Eri rushed her way over to the entrance.

"*Okaeri!"

_THUD!_

Nozomi had suddenly let go of the bags that were firmly in her hands just seconds ago. She brought both hands to her mouth, eyes beginning to water as she stared wide-eyed at Eri. Were her ears deceiving her? "It's been so long." A single drop fell down her pale cheeks, "It's been so long since I've heard those words…"

For several months – years at a time, Nozomi would leave and return to her house with no one to see her off or greet her. To hear that phrase after so long triggered something within her. The tears she'd held back for an eternity began to flow. Her entire body shook and her knees soon gave out. She sat on the floor, crying, hands trying to block her distressed expression from the blonde. The miko felt a comforting warmth engulf her. Although, her eyes were blurred from tears, she could still make out an image of Eri's body close to hers. She had been entirely unaware that the blonde had crouched down to embrace her.

"You're not alone anymore, Nozomi." Eri gently removed the fortune-teller's hands away from her face, "I will always be here." Cerulean blue gazed into teary turquoise green. The Russian was never very good at expressing her feelings through sentences – she just couldn't find a way to comfort her through words and so, she lightly brushed away the girl's bangs and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

When Eri's lips removed itself from her forehead, she placed a hand on where it had been, a lingering feeling on the area. She buried her face into the blonde's chest to hide her glowing red cheeks. In a muffled voice she uttered,

"*Tadaima."

**OMAKE**

Eri eyed the bags of groceries on the floor of the entrance, "I knew that you were running out of ingredients...but why did you buy so much?"

The blonde couldn't help but notice as the miko flinched at her observation. Her face remained buried into her friend's chest. "…sale"

It was quite difficult to make out her sentence as her voice was too muffled to comprehend. "Hmm?" Eri titled her head in a questioning manner, only able to pick up a single word.

Nozomi abruptly looked up into azure orbs, her expression embarrassed and frustrated. "There was a sale on chocolates!" The violet-haired girl turned her head to the side, knowing that she wouldn't be able to look directly into those beautiful eyes with what she was going to say next, "You like them, right? Chocolates…" She mumbled.

Eri seemed to beam at the cute scenario. She made sure to engrave this memory into her brain as it was very rare to see this side of her. She flashed a large grin before saying her thanks, "Mm! Thank-you, Nozomi."

* * *

***Romaji Translations**

Ojamashimasu: Sorry for intruding (A polite saying usually used when entering someone's home)

Okaeri: Welcome home/Welcome back

Tadaima: I'm home/I'm back

**Author's Note**

I hoped you all like my very first Nozoeri fic! These two are just meant to be (OTP)! This was actually posted one of my Instagram accounts a while ago and I just edited a few bit here and there. Hopefully, they weren't too OOC, I just really wanted to show their cuter sides.

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated.

I was quite torn on two ideas for the omake but chose to go with a more Nozoeri-ccentric ending. Here's the rough draft of the other idea:

Alternate Ending

(Set a year later)

(All nine members of muse are having a sleepover at Nozomi's apartment)

Honoka: Speaking of which…Eri-chan! How did you find out that Nozomi-chan lived alone?

Kotori: I'm curious too!

Eri: That's...a long story. It was quite some time ago as well.

Nozomi: That day, huh? When we had our first kiss~

Eri: Yeah…When had our first ki- WAIT! *madly blushing*

Umi: K-k-k-kiss?! *on the verge of fainting*

Hanayo/Rin/Maki/Honoka/Kotori/Umi/Nico: Ehhhhhh?!

Nozomi: Eri was so bold~ embracing me so closely on the floor too..

Nico: You even went that far, huh?

Maki: How unexpected.

Nico: Don't sound so surprised Maki-chan. *devious smirk* We all know what they do in the student council room.

Eri: Just what are you implying, Nico?! *bangs hands on the floor* You're all misunderstanding! We haven't kissed like that yet!

Rin: She said _yet_, nya!

Hanayo: I wish you and Nozomi-chan the best of luck in your relationship. *bows head, giving approval*

Nozomi: Ah – Thank you, Hanayo-chan~!

Eri: Mou…


End file.
